pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssandra's Piplup
History Sinnoh Saga Piplup was given to Alyssandra during its first appearence in The Pokemon Professor, ''where it was given to Alyssandra by Professor Rowan at his lab in Sandgem Town. In ''Catching Contest, Piplup was used to battle and capture Alyssandra's Shinx while it was still wild. Thanks to Piplup's fighting skills, Alyssandra was able to capture her Shinx. Piplup was seen again a few chapters later in, Pokemon Battle Royale, where it was used by Alyssandra to battle against Sam's Piplup and Shinx, and Jeremy's Turtwig and Starly. Alyssandra lost the match, with her Pokemon being weakened by Jeremy's and finished by Sam's. In the chapter Jubilife City, City of Joy, '' it is mentioned that Alyssandra purchases accessories and outfits for her Shinx and Piplup for their upcoming Contest in Jubilife City. In, ''En Route to Oreburgh, ''Alyssandra used Piplup to battle against a wild Buneary. However, after a long, drawn out battle, Piplup was defeated, causing Alyssandra to use her Shinx against the Pokemon, with whom she won the battle with. Piplup appeared again in the next chapter, ''Mime Jr.'s Play Time, where it was seen with Alyssandra's other Pokemon to be fed. More recently, Piplup appeared in Eterna Forest, Separate Ways, ''where it appeared alongside Alyssandra's other Pokemon inside of the cave where she made her home. It was seen talking with Alyssandra's Shinx and Alyssandra's Lopunny, whom are comforting it over its seperation from Sam's Prinplup, with whom it had become close. During the Combee attack, Piplup battled the wild hive alongside Shinx and eventually Lopunny. After battling and defeating the wild Combee, Piplup and Shinx, along with Lopunny, were set on the leader of the Combee, a Vespiquen, and defeated it as well, allowing Alyssandra to catch it. After this battle it was returned to its Poke Ball. Piplup later on again in ''The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where Alyssandra exposed it to an Everstone (given to her by Sam's Uncle), along with Shinx, to prevent its evolution as per Piplup's wishes. Later on it was seen running towards Sam and his Pokemon after Alyssandra ran into Sam while inside the caverns. Piplup stuck close to Sam's Empoleon and it spent the night with Sam, Alyssandra and all of their Pokemon inside of the tent, but returned to its Poke Ball in the morning. Piplup was mentioned in the 41st chapter, The Hearthome City Contest, as having helped Alyssandra in the Appeal Portion of the Contest, using a combination of Peck and Bubble Beam and Ice Beam. Though the Appeal was not seen in the chapter. In the chapter The Pokemon Poachers, Piplup was seen alongside Alyssandra's other Pokemon, Cynthia's Lucario and Garchomp and Eliza's Luxray attacking Black Claw poachers after being freed from their captor's cages. Piplup later escaped with Alyssandra and the others. In Enzo Returns, Battle with a Little Brother, Piplup is used by Alyssandra in a Pokemon Battle against her brother Alex's Machamp. Although at first none of Piplup's Ice Beam attacks seem to injure Machamp, Alyssandra changes tactics to try and trip Machamp using Ice Beam. Once Machamp has fallen, Piplup attacks him with a close range Fury Attack a move that proves to be deadly as Machamp uses Vital Throw, knocking Piplup out. Piplup was mentioned by name in Return of the Hiker Brothers, where she led Alyssandra's other Pokemon in assisting the renovation of the cavern refuge. Moves Known Trivia *Alyssandra's Piplup is tied with Alyssandra's Shinx for being used the most out of Alyssandra's Main Pokemon **Ironically, both Piplup and Shinx have appeared in the exact same amount of chapters and the exact same chapters Category:All Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon (Sinnoh)